


Basic Oneirology

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [10]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Britta Perry, Canon Divergent, Episode: s02e15 Early 21st Century Romanticism, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, lesbian Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say 'I love you' #7: I dreamt about you last nightBritta can't stop staring at Annie. Annie wants to know why.Takes place during s2 after Early 21st Century Romanticsm.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Basic Oneirology

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to be back to doing these! here's the third of about six Annie/Britta requests that I've received <3
> 
> (also, oneirology is the scientific study of dreams! thanks Google)

Annie looked up from her binder and across the table to Britta, who was gazing at her intently. She made eye contact with the blonde and expected her to look away out of embarrassment, but she didn’t. Britta instead maintained the eye contact, looking into her bright blue eyes for a moment before drifting her gaze down to her bright pink lips. Annie blushed and broke first, eyes darting to the side. 

_“Why is she looking at me like that? Does she want something from me? I’m not sure…is she mad at me? I don’t think I’ve done anything to make her mad lately,”_ she became lost in thought, trying to figure out any possible reason for why Britta could be looking at her.

“Hey, Annie? Annie! Earth to Annie?” Jeff said, snapping once in front of her face and derailing her train of thought.

“Hm? What’s up?” she asked, sitting up straighter and clasping her hands together in front of her.

“We were just finalizing who’s bringing what for tomorrow’s meeting and asking if you could still bring puffy paint for the Civil War diorama,” Abed said.

“Oh, yeah! Of course,” Annie replied, slightly dazed. She snuck a glance across the table to Britta, who had finally averted her gaze down to the table.

“Great. Alright, see you all tomorrow,” Jeff said, knocking on the table and collecting his notebook before getting up. 

The rest of the study group followed suit, packing up their things and engaging in farewell chatter as they moved towards the door. Britta slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to head out, but was stopped by the sound of Annie clearing her throat behind her. She turned around to face her.

“Yes?”

“Um, can I ask you something? Alone?” Annie asked.

Britta looked to the side where Troy and Abed were lingering in the doorway. “Sure. Can we just talk in here once they’re gone?” she replied.

Annie nodded, looking towards them as well. Abed met her gaze and gave a confused look.

 _“Go,”_ she mouthed, discreetly shooing the pair away. He gave a not-so discrete thumbs up and took Troy by the arm to lead him out. Britta noticed the exchange and tried to suppress a smile.

“So…”

“So?”

“What did you want to ask me?” Britta said once they were alone. 

“Oh! Yeah, um…” Annie started, feeling her palms begin to sweat, “Why were you staring at me today?” she asked.

Britta silently stared at her for a moment, stunned. “Hm? Oh, sorry if I did. I didn’t mean to, I was just zoning out. I didn’t sleep great last night,” she said skittishly, eyes darting towards the study room exit.

“But you didn’t look away. Even when you noticed that I noticed,” the brunette insisted.

“Yeah, I was zoned out. I didn’t notice that you noticed, you probably just thought that I noticed,” Britta said, scrambling for excuses.

Annie huffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Britta. I’m not stupid. I _did_ notice,” she said, crossing her arms. 

The blonde sighed, realizing that she couldn’t hide the truth from her friend. “Okay, well…do you remember the Valentine’s dance this year?” she asked.

“Yeah, the one you went to with Paige? Of course,” Annie said.

“Mhm. Well, um…do you remember what happened near the end?”

Annie paused. She knew what Britta was likely referring to, but didn’t want to let her know that she knew.

“Um, I don’t think so? I…I don’t know. Nothing stands out. It’s all kind of a blur,” she replied with a high pitched voice. She started aggressively fidgeting with a lock of her hair.

Britta raised an eyebrow. “You sure? Actually, never mind. After I found out the Paige wasn’t a lesbian, the two of us kind of had a moment? And we hugged, and then some guys yelled-”

“I remember now, yes,” Annie admitted quietly, looking down at the ground.

“Okay, good. I mean, cool! So, uh. I dreamt about you last night,” Britta stuttered.

Annie squinted, confusion clouding her face. “How, exactly, are the two connected…?”

The other woman’s face flushed, turning it bright red. “Um! Well, you see, I sort of had a weird dream about that night. It got to the part where you almost kissed me, except…we actually kissed.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I didn’t really want to tell you,” Britta said, pausing to glare at her for a moment, “and I lied about zoning out. I was looking at you because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the dream.”

“…stop thinking about it in what way?” Annie asked, subconsciously biting her lip.

“In the way that…it was really nice. My dream self really liked kissing you. And I’ve been wondering if my real self would like it as well,” Britta rushed out. 

Annie’s eyes widened, feeling taken aback. “You want to kiss me?” she asked.

“Yes? I guess one could say that’s what I’m saying,” the blonde said.

The other woman laughed, adjusting her backpack straps and taking a step forward. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be this awkward,” she said. 

“This is an awkward thing! You reacted rather well to finding out that I dreamt about you, I must say,” Britta said. 

Annie waved her hand dismissively. “That’s not too weird, people tell me that all the time.”

Britta felt a flash of what might have been possessive jealousy, but quickly buried it. “Okay. Well, um…”

Annie studied her friend’s face, trying to calculate her next move. Usually, when she had to make a decision, there were a hundred different courses of action playing out in her head. But right now, she could only see one. 

“I’m sorry if this was weird, we can just never talk about it again-“ Britta started, but was interrupted by Annie grabbing the lapels of her red pleather jacket. 

“No, I’ll do it,” she said, barely above a whisper. 

An involuntary chill went down Britta’s spine. “You will?” she squealed back. 

“I’ve wanted to know what this would feel like since that night,” she replied, employing a huskier tone than usual. 

_“Where did this…seductive Annie come from?!”_ Britta thought incredulously. Before she could ponder the question for too long, the brunette tugged on her jacket and brought the two of them crashing together. 

Britta’s hands flew up to cup Annie’s face as their lips met. They moved slowly and methodically, though neither woman was able to think too critically at that moment. 

_“She’s so soft. Is this what this is supposed to feel like? Not like it was with Paige…”_

_“This is nicer than it was with Vaughn…or Jeff.”_

The kiss felt like it lasted for a small eternity, but the pair pulled apart after only a few seconds. 

“So…”

“Wow.”

“Did you like it as much as your dream self did?” Annie asked, her normal higher pitch coming back. 

“Yeah, I did. How did you feel about it?” Britta asked. 

“It was…” Annie scanned her brain for something neutral she could say that wouldn’t hurt Britta’s feelings or give herself away. Nice? Too positive. Okay? Might be too harsh. Fun? Or maybe… 

“It was amazing,” she finished, startled at her own choice of words. 

“Cool,” Britta said, voice cracking, “Do you maybe want to do it again sometime? I don’t know, I could take you out to dinner or something. Or we could see a movie. I’m not sure what you like, but-”

“I think I could clear up some space on my schedule for something like that, yes,” Annie said diplomatically. 

“Alright,” the blonde replied, still slightly dazed. She smiled at her friend, who smiled back quizzically. 

“Should we, like, do it again? Right now?” Annie asked. 

“I would very much like that, yes,” Britta said, casting her bag to the side and closing the distance between them, prompting Annie to do the same. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and picked her up, causing her to giggle and throw her legs around Britta’s torso for stability. She found herself being carried over to a study room couch, Britta laying her down gingerly on it before diving in. 

“Was this in your dream?” Annie asked, gasping as the blonde started planting kisses on and sucking gently at her neck. 

Britta came up for a moment and grinned. “No. This is even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/critiques/etc. down below! if you want to leave a request for a ficlet like this, feel free to leave a request with a pairing and one of [ these ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts) prompts in my ask box or the comments!


End file.
